


Wedding Day Blues

by Finnspiration



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Fake Marriage, Humor, episode fic, hints of zagene, unrequited?, zagene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnspiration/pseuds/Finnspiration
Summary: In which Zach and Eugene get married for an episode of the Try Guys.





	Wedding Day Blues

 An episode fic. Humor. Hints of Zagene. 

 

  


**Wedding Day Blues**

_by Finnspiration_

  


Ned (arms spread wide): GAY MARRIAGE!

Keith: Welcome to the Try Guys!  Today we're trying gay marriage!

Zach: To celebrate Pride this year, we're gonna get married!  To show what the process is like and celebrate equal rights!

Eugene (arms crossed, gaze narrowing): I'm not sure I'm ready to get married.  Not sure I ever will be.

Keith (with a big cheesy grin): Since Ned and I are already married, Eugene and Zach will be getting married—because polygamy isn't legal, folks!  Also I don't want a divorce. Please don't leave me, Becky.

Zach (with a huge grin, hug-tackles Eugene): Come to Korn Daddy!  Your little Korn Husband!

Eugene (trying to shrug away from him without hurting him): No, we're not doing that.

  


Expert (talking them through it): So you won't be getting legally married today, but you'll be going through the steps to learn about the process.  

Ned (with a cheesy grin): I know about getting married!  

Expert: It's actually a very serious commitment, with legal implications.  It's probably the most important legal decision you'll make in your life.

Eugene: (looks freaked out)

Zach: Do I need a prenup?  (gestures to Eugene) So he doesn't take all my money when he divorces me?

Eugene, deadpan: I'm leaving you for the pool boy.  

Zach: Yeah, we're not having a pool.

  


"That was good, that was funny," said Keith, as they discussed the footage from that first day of filming.  "We got some good stuff. We still need to line up actual gay couples to talk to. It's gotta be serious but funny."

"Let's get some heart wrenching moments in there," said Zach, rubbing his hands together, giving a bright smile.  His brain was racing with ideas. This felt like an important one to him, a funny yet educational video that might remind people that marriage equality really did matter, and there were still so many places where basic rights weren't protected equally.  

Zach had a lot of LGBT friends and family, and it mattered to him to represent them.  YouTube videos reached so many people all around the world, especially young people, so opening their minds and portraying different perspectives through silly and fun yet educational content was a unique opportunity.  Playing up the humor would help it get watched, but the message was very real.

"Eugene, what are you thinking?" he asked.

Eugene was doodling, not appearing to pay attention.  "Oh, same as you. We've got to talk to some couples who couldn't get married for years.  Lots of heartbreak." He spoke callously, but Zach knew this subject was almost too close to his heart.  Anything related to the LGBT community was both really important to Eugene, and really stressful for him, because he put so much pressure on himself to get it right, and felt like he was letting everyone down if he couldn't.  Eugene was very conscious of having a voice where many people didn't and never would.

Eugene went on.  "Get the most wrenching stories possible.  Thirty seconds of agony. Death in the hospital and the spouse can't be there.  Okay?" He glanced up at Kasiemobi, who would be the staff member to collate the possibilities of people to interview.  

She blinked, looking slightly put off by the way he'd phrased that.  Everyone stared at Eugene. "Uh...I'll get on that," said Kasiemobi, closing her notebook.  

"What?  That's the most bang for our buck."  Eugene looked back down and went back to doodling, his posture seemingly careless.  But his foot was moving in a kind of nervous jump. His shoulders looked really tight and his face had that kind of shut down look that Zach hated.  It meant Eugene was closing everyone out, that most likely that he just couldn't deal with whatever was going on.

"Bathroom break!" said Zach, hopping up.  "Sorry guys, I gotta pee!"

Keith rolled his eyes.  Ned grumbled and turned to Keith to continue the conversation.  Zach wandered towards the bathroom, and was relieved to see Eugene take the opportunity to move away from the meeting space and get himself a refill of coffee.  

Zach really did have to pee, but not desperately enough that he'd have interrupted a brainstorming session where they were all there and actually paying attention and not getting sidetracked or being goofy.  But giving Eugene a break was more important.

On his way back, he stopped by Eugene, who was cautiously drinking coffee, looking somehow both forlorn and wary in his plain gray t-shirt and black jeans.  His hair was in relaxed waves today, not carefully styled. Zach always thought he looked cuter that way, softer, more touchable. If he was trying to send off unapproachable vibes, it wasn't working.

Zach moved to stand close to him.  "You okay?" he asked, keeping his voice low.  He didn't like opening himself up when Eugene was in his closed off moods, because it hurt to be rebuffed or subtly mocked and shoved away.  But Eugene's distress was palpable to him. He didn't know how everyone in the room didn't feel it. It felt like a distress call to Zach, or a lighthouse's beam flashing brightly.  How could anyone miss it?

He'd gotten a lot more in tune with all the guys in the last few years, but he'd probably worked harder to learn to read Eugene than anybody else—and he was way more protective of Eugene, too, because the guy wouldn't just admit it or speak up if he was distressed or you were accidentally hurting him.  He'd try to tough it out, and often beat himself up about not being "tough enough" in the first place.

Eugene didn't answer, kept drinking his coffee.  He didn't meet Zach's gaze, either.

Zach touched his back lightly.  "It's a serious video, huh?"

"Mm," said Eugene, not agreeing, no disagreeing.  But his posture seemed a little less rigid.

"We can take it slow," said Zach.  "We'll get this one right."

"Take it slow?  I'm not actually having sex with you, Zach."

Zach laughed, because there was the dry-witted Eugene again!  "My grandma will be so disappointed." He nudged Eugene, trying to bring him in on the joke.  "She thinks we'd be the perfect couple, keeps asking me when I'm go to propose! I tell her, Grandma, I'm not actually gay, and also, I'm not getting married.  The video will make her day! But I will have some hard questions to answer."

Eugene's grin was small and fleeting, but real enough.  "You'll have to invite me to Thanksgiving now."

"Hey, you bet.  They'd love to have you, and your family isn't always big on Thanksgiving, is it?"  He grinned at Eugene. The holiday already sounded less stressful if he could bring a friend this year.  Unless Eugene was kidding, but he didn't do that a lot. He wouldn't even jokingly offer to accompany Zach if he wasn't more or less willing, maybe even secretly wanting to go along.

"Make sure they buy plenty of wine," said Eugene.

"Not a problem, bro.  But you're legally obligated to take my side in any family drama if you go as my ex-husband."

Eugene's grin was bigger now, and lasted longer.  "Shouldn't I be legally obligated to take exactly the opposite position you endorse?  Just as a matter of being divorced?"

"Heh, that rhymed.  Endorsed, divorced."  He elbowed Eugene, a laugh escaping him.

Keith from across the room looked up.  "Hey, guys, back to work." He clapped his hands.  "Chop chop."

"That's racist," grumbled Eugene, as he and Zach headed back over to rejoin the group.  He seemed a lot more relaxed now.

"What, chop chop?" said Zach.  "Is it?"

"We'll talk about it later," said Eugene, obviously getting back into brainstorming mode and not wanting to hold things up anymore.

Keith looked at Eugene.  "You good now?"

Ned looked knowing as he said, "No more gay panic about marrying your best friend?"

"He wasn't freaking out about that.  Be nice!" said Zach.

"I hate you all," said Eugene calmly.  But he sat closer to Zach this time, and didn't grumble when Zach put an arm around his shoulders.  Eugene doodled halfheartedly, but stayed engaged in the spitball session. And, unlike some of their meetings, this one didn't include any actual spitballs.

  


Gay Wedding Planning Expert: So a lot of our clients have been together for a long time, and they've had years to plan what they'd do if they were ever allowed to get married legally.  They may have spent ten years planning and saving for a wedding. That's changing now as we've had marriage equality for longer, but when our business first started out—

Zach: Ten years?  I can't compete with that.

Expert (smiles): We see younger marriages these days.  But a lot of our clients are still older. Many of them have very specific thoughts about what they want.  We try to make sure they have everything perfect for their special day, just like we would with our straight clients.

Eugene (leaning forward): So, I'm thinking Beyoncé?  Can she officiate, or just sing?

Zach: Oh, I have a whole list.  But maybe not such a big budget.  We have our own company now, and let me tell you, we are not swimming in cash.  Do you give discounts for publicity?

(The camera zooms in on wedding planner's logo, and Keith, in the background with a big cheesy grin, gestures to it like Vanna White.)

Zach: Also, can I wear a wedding dress?  I'm really cute in a wedding dress. (poses cutely)

Planner: (smiles indulgently)  We don't dictate what our clients wear.

Eugene: Suits.  We're wearing suits.  Or maybe tuxes.

Zach: Nah, man, you look better than me in a suit.

Eugene: I look better than you in a dress, too.

Ned and Keith, in the background: Ooh, burn!  (laughter)

Zach (with an exaggerated, offended look):  "Is that any way to talk to your fiancé?" (tries to take Eugene's hand)

Eugene: (crosses his arms and edges away) No, we're not doing that.

Expert, smiling: Sometimes we recommend marriage counseling for our younger clients.

(All the Try Guys laugh, and the expert looks pleased with himself.)

  
  


Zach raised his voice a little to call across the hotel room.  "You good, Gene?"

It had been a long, tough day of filming.  They'd gotten in several hours of interviews with older gay and lesbian couples who hadn't had the legal protections of marriage in past decades, talking about the challenges they'd face.  

They'd also had a harrowing interview with a man who'd lost his partner and hadn't been allowed to be by his side during his dying hours, because he wasn't family, and the family had been hostile and kept him out.  All of that would probably be cut to two minutes or less, but it had been wrenching stuff, and they'd been at it all day.

Zach, who was doing lead edit on this video, would cut in some of the footage from the interview with the legal expert where they'd talked about the compromises some states had offered to protect LGBT couples, which were never quite as comprehensive or widespread as the safeguards of marriage.  They'd reacted to that, looking suitably concerned and shocked when the expert said, gesturing to Zach, but speaking to Eugene about their fake marriage as an example, "If you didn't have any of those protections, and he ended up in the hospital, you might not be able to see him."

That had been a lot less real before talking to Gary.  The pain was still clear in his voice, even after so long.  He'd lost the love of his life, and hadn't gotten to say goodbye properly.  His quiet dignity had made Zach cry a little, though he tried not to show it on camera, and he'd hugged the guy afterwards, thanking him for sharing his story, promising they'd treat it respectfully even if the video itself tended towards the funny whenever possible.

Eugene had been drinking pretty heavily since they wrapped up for the day.  They were all four staying in a nice hotel, for the fake wedding ceremony tomorrow that was going to take place on a beach.  The video was already over budget, and the pressure felt profound.

One more day, and then it would just be the edits to tackle.  At this point, Zach welcomed that. He hoped they could do something less serious soon, and maybe take a little vacation, too.  It was getting to him—both how heavy and important the topic was, how much it had affected and still affected real lives, and also just how fucking hard this all was on Eugene.  

Zach didn't know exactly why, but this shoot, this whole video, seemed to have been so much harder for Eugene than almost anything they'd ever filmed.  He'd been white-knuckling it. And while there was no denying he was brave, Zach hated to see him pushed to his limits like this.

Zach finished folding up his clothes haphazardly and putting them into the bag to be washed later.  It wasn't fun having to fold your dirty clothes, but he knew from experience they weren't going to fit in his luggage if he didn't.  

He always packed too much, just in case.  Zach had been on enough shoots by now to know if he didn't pack extra clothes, there'd be trouble, because whenever he didn't pack lots of extras, that was when rips, spills, or sweat stains left him interrupting the shoot and pissing off the other guys, either by having to rush out and buy something, or borrowing someone else's clothes.

Post-shower, he wore only loose sleeping trousers. The room he was in now was the honeymoon suite, which tomorrow he and Eugene would pretend to be impressed by and then occupy—probably five seconds of footage, to end on a lighter note—but tonight, he and Keith would share the large bed, because Keith wasn't weird about sharing beds, and Eugene would be sleeping on an uncomfortable foldout cot.  

Ned, as usual, had upgraded to his own room, willing to spend a little extra of his own money to not be annoyed by the night owls of the group, who sometimes got a little giddy and started horsing around when Ned was trying to sleep.

Ned was a morning person.  He was probably asleep already, glad of the opportunity to get a little extra rest without being awakened by a crying baby.  Ned was a good dad, but this sleep deprivation thing had hit him like a garbage truck.

"How long till they sleep through the night?" he'd groaned more than once, collapsing face-first on a table and pretending to fall asleep in front of his friends.  And sometimes, not pretending.

"Gene?" called Zach again.  The shower was still running, Keith's cheerfully deep singing voice sounding particularly good tonight as he belted out a song he seemed to be inventing on the spot.  Maybe it was something for his next album. That would be cool. Zach had such talented friends. If Keith wasn't a genius, he was probably at least part genius.

Eugene was still drinking, still ignoring Zach, seated on the far end of the big honeymoon bed, hunched in on himself like he was in pain, or punishing himself.

Zach gave up the subtle approach and got up, his bones protesting, his body aching from a long, stressful day.  He walked around and sat down beside his friend. "Hard day, huh?" He brought a hand up and awkwardly, gently rubbed Eugene's back, wishing he knew the right words to make him feel better, to comfort him.

When Eugene got into a dark mood, there wasn't much that could fix that for him.  It was like he went away on his own, even if he was still there physically. Sometimes, he seemed to travel dark roads without backup.  Zach wasn't a fan of that. Having ridden through dark valleys of depression when he was younger, Zach hated to see anyone suffer with depression or anything like it.  

One of the reasons Zach loved humor, and bright colors, cute things and ridiculous, silly stuff, was because he liked to celebrate living, grasp life by the balls and enjoy every bit of it, whenever he could.  That was one of the reasons it meant a lot to him when he read comments about people going through tough times finding refuge in their videos, having a laugh and a break from their pain. He knew how much escaping from pain could matter.  Whether it was mental or physical, everyone needed a little help sometimes.

Eugene took another big drink.  His face looked moody, his expression raw.

"Hey, Gene," said Zach cautiously, "you've got to be sober for our wedding tomorrow, okay?"  He knew Eugene could drink way more than him and be fine the next day, but even Eugene had limits.

"It's not a wedding.  It's a stupid fucking farce."  Eugene took another long, angry swig.  "I'll never get married. Nobody's ever going to love me.  It's all a big joke to you—but it's not funny to me."

"No, man.  It's not a joke.  You know I'd love to get married someday.  I'd love to have what they had. You think I'm not jealous, even with all the shit they went through?"  

He put an arm around Eugene, hugging him the most he dared just now.  Eugene might throw off a full hug, but he wouldn't elbow Zach away from a half hug.  Zach thought about these things a lot, trying to find the right balance of how affectionate he could be with Eugene without irritating him.

Zach continued, "I want to be loved, too.  We all do. Maybe it'll happen someday, maybe it won't—but this isn't a joke, not really.  It's—educational."

"Really fucking educational," growled Eugene.  "I get to pretend you love me, and have it on film forever."

"What?" said Zach.

"Forget it."  Eugene put down his bottle and sighed, putting his palms against his face.  "I think I've had too much. I feel like shit." As usual when he was drinking or upset, he sounded more Texan than ever.

"You'll feel better if you sleep," said Zach.

"I don't want to sleep," grumbled Eugene, starting to sound a little whiney and self-pitying.  He wasn't tearful, but it could happen. "I miss my dogs. And I don't want to _feel_ anything else right now.  Not one more fucking feeling."

Even admitting he got upset or had feelings had taken Eugene a while.  He used to be such a liar about that. But why? Everybody had feelings.

"Want me to cuddle you to sleep?" offered Zach.  "I'm an excellent cuddler."

"No," said Eugene stubbornly, but he turned towards Zach and flopped down onto the bed, half pulling Zach down with him.  "Definitely not." He squeezed his eyes shut, arms partway around Zach in a hug, like he was trying for plausible deniability.

"Let me be big spoon," said Zach.  He pushed back Eugene's soft hair with gentle, affectionate fingers.  Despite the hassle and risk, he liked Affectionate Eugene moments. Even though Eugene would likely be twice as prickly tomorrow, tonight he was soft and vulnerable—and he needed Zach.  People rarely needed Zach for anything.

Eugene kept his eyes squeezed shut.  He looked like a cat that was trying not to let on that it liked being petted.  He was very convincing—if you didn't know him.

"I'm gonna climb over you," said Zach, because he'd learned it was best to warn Eugene so he didn't flinch or get distressed.  He did like hugs—and cuddles—but he _hated_ being surprised.  Zach moved nimbly, straddling over Eugene and barely touching him at all, then cuddled up behind him, wrapping an arm around Eugene and resting his head on his shoulder.  

"Don't touch my butt with your dick," warned Eugene in a grumbly, bossy voice.  "Unless you plan to follow through."

"Shh.  Go to sleep," said Zach.  He thought about adding "Daddy Zach's got you," but it would just piss off Grumpy-Drunk Eugene, and that was what he didn't want to do right now.  

Zach really did love hugs, snuggling, and cuddles.  Maybe it wasn't very tough-guy of him, but he'd pretty much abandoned the idea he was ever going to be a tough guy.  Hugging Eugene to sleep was one thing he could do right—one thing that felt good, and right, in a world that was far too often cold, lonely, and hateful.

"I've got you, babe," said Zach.

"You don't," said Eugene sleepily.  "Nobody's got me. Nobody ever will."

"Shh."

"Is there room for a little one?" asked Keith campily, climbing into bed behind Zach, wrapping an arm around him in turn.  Ah, how nice it felt, to be in the middle of a hug sandwich!

"Shh," said Zach.  "We're going to sleep."

"Perfect," said Keith, and gave Zach a teasing kiss on the back of his neck.  Zach grinned a little but stayed still. If he moved too much at this point, Eugene would jump up and stalk off, like a cat whose fur had been rubbed the wrong way.  He got pissy easily when he felt vulnerable and sad.

Zach settled in for the night, hoping he wouldn't have to pee, that Keith wouldn't snore, that Eugene wouldn't get tearful, and that Zach wouldn't have too much pain to sleep.

Only one more day of filming, and he could be safely back in his own softer bed, and hopefully Eugene would be happier again.

Although if he really thought nobody would ever love him, that probably wasn't a one day thing.  Maybe it was just the drink talking. Zach hoped so.

  
  


Eugene was up before him, and offered him a mug of tea and a sweet, flickering smile that was probably all the gratitude Zach would get for last night.  It was okay. It was more than enough.

"Thanks, man."  Zach took his time with the tea.  Eugene's gaze lingered on him as he drank.  He looked like he wanted to say something. Zach lowered his mug.  "What?"

Eugene looked away, shaking his head slightly.

"You still freaking out?" guessed Zach.  That was probably the truth whether Eugene admitted it or not.  

"No," said Eugene, which definitely meant yes in this case.  Zach could read his tones, especially the tone of stubborn denial he used to save face.

"It'll be fine," promised Zach.  "It's not really an ordained minister.  It won't be legally binding."

"So you're saying I can't leave you for the pool boy and sue for alimony?"  Eugene plopped down beside him on the bed at last, giving him a quick, fierce grin.

"I told you, we're not having a pool."  Zach laughed and gave him a little shove.  "I'm not giving you a chance to see anybody but me."

Eugene's grin was secretive and wicked, there and gone again.  Then he looked away. "Promise you won't kiss me," he said, suddenly serious.

"I promise."  Zach put a hand on Eugene's hairy knee.  He had nice knees. Hell, Eugene had nice everything.  Literally. He was the perfect specimen. It was easy to feel outclassed next to him.  But he was also Zach's friend, and Zach didn't want to hurt him.

Eugene got really nervous about shoots sometimes when he thought the guys were going to kiss him.  It was a lot more serious to him, a lot less of a joke, even though it made for hilarious videos, them trying to kiss Eugene and him flinching away, grossed out.  

But that wasn't happening today.  Eugene did not need to be pushed even a little more on this video.

"I won't try to kiss you, I swear.  But...you have to carry me over the threshold, because that'll be hilarious."

Gene leaned against him, arm draped around his shoulder, and rested his chin on Zach's shoulder.  "I think I can handle that."

He buried his face against Zach's neck, an intimate, soft moment that caught Zach by surprise.  Eugene was affectionate briefly, when you least expected it—like a cat. Zach finished his tea, and let Eugene find a few moments of stolen comfort in the embrace, comfort he'd never admit to needing, like the snuggle last night—comfort he desperately needed in order to face today.

"You'll get married," said Eugene suddenly, his voice soft and awkward.  "You're a great guy. You'll find someone someday."

"Thanks, man.  You, too."

Eugene released him and turned away, getting up and walking off, the brief soft moment over and gone.  Now he'd probably be hard driving and closed off for the rest of the day.

But that was okay.  Zach could read through that, and not take it so personally anymore.

They'd gotten through last night, and Eugene would be a lot more comfortable once they'd wrapped the filming for today, too.  

  
  
  


Fake Pastor: Do you, Eugene Lee Yang, take Zachary Andrew Kornfeld to be your lawfully wedded husband?

Eugene (tearfully, under his breath): You mean Sandy Andy.

Zach (with a soft, gentle smile): Korn Daddy to you.

Eugene: Fuck you, Zach.

Zach: Not yet, Oh Dearest One.

(Laughter breaks in from all sides, Eugene and Zach double over, still holding hands, the guys in the background losing it.  The fake pastor looks chagrinned and slightly irritated.)

Fake Pastor (looking to the side, off-camera): Should we start over?

Keith (off-camera): No, it's good, keep going!

Fake Pastor (clearing throat pointedly): Do you, Eugene Lee Yang, take Zachary Andrew Kornfeld to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold—

Eugene (eyes all on Zach):  Yes.

Fake Pastor: —from this day forward, as long as you both shall live?

Eugene: Yes.  I do.

Fake Pastor: And do you, Zachary Andrew Kornfeld, take this man, Eugene Lee Yang, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, as long as you both shall live?

Zach (clearing his throat, looking slightly choked up):  I do.

Fake Pastor: Then by the power invested in me, I declare you husbands.  You may kiss the groom.

The wedding march plays, Ned and Keith rush forward cheering, and someone throws rice and whoops loudly.

Zach lunges forward with a big grin on his face and hugs Eugene tightly.  

Eugene hugs him back, looking slightly dazed but happy.  He pats Zach's back, glancing around awkwardly at his friends and the camera.  His expression seems bemused, as if to say, "How do I get in these situations?"

  
  


(The scene cuts to a hotel room.)

Zach: You've got to carry me over the threshold.

Eugene: Your legs aren't broken.

Zach (grinning, trying to look cute): No, carry me.

Eugene (rolls his eyes and pretends to sigh, picking Zach up):  Okay, shall I dump you on the bed?

Zach (bossily): No, put me down nicely.  You've got to treat me right, Eugene, or I'll get a divorce.  Don't sling me around like a sack of potatoes.

Eugene (holding Zach tenderly): Shall I—

Zach twitches at the wrong moment, his shoulder thumping into the door frame as Eugene attempts to maneuver through it.  

Zach: Ow!

Eugene (breaking down laughing): Fuck!  Sorry, sorry! Don't jerk around!

Zach (clinging to Eugene's neck to avoid falling): Eugene!  Don't slam me into stuff! You're being a bad husband!

Cut to final jaunty music.  Final voiceover, a grumpy Eugene: I want a divorce.

  
  


Zach leaned back in his chair.  His back hurt, but he felt satisfied.  "What do you think?" he asked Eugene. This was the final cut, barring any last minute adjustments.  He was really proud of it—one of their best videos yet.

"I hate it," said Eugene.  "It's too emotional. Do you have to show my face so much during the fake vows?"  

"I think it's sweet," countered Zach.  "The viewers can see you changing your mind about marriage.  It's a nice moment—really soft."

"I don't want to be soft!" said Eugene, looking incensed.  He sat down on the arm of Zach's chair, crowding him, trying irritably to take his mouse and take over the editing.

"Leave it."  Zach swatted his hands away, then pushed him gently but firmly off the chair.  "Behave. You're adorable in it and you know it. Half the viewers would be ready to marry you tomorrow."

"I don't want half the viewers to marry me."  Eugene looked at Zach, emotions flashing across his face.  Too many to read all at once, and none of them happy. Eugene opened his mouth to stay something, then closed it again, shaking his head.  He stalked away like a grumpy tomcat.

"Gene," called Zach after him pleadingly, and then sighed, giving up.  Obviously Eugene needed space to get used to it. But it was a great video, and if he didn't know that already, he should.

"Hey, Zach.  Final cut?" Keith clapped a hand on his shoulder, giving him a friendly little kneed, kind of like a massage.  Zach could really use one. He probably wouldn't be getting any shoulder rubs from Eugene from a while, not if he was going to be in a foul mood.

"Yeah.  Gene's being stupid, but yeah.  It's great. You'll see. I left out the wrap-up from each of us because it didn't need it.  That allowed me to leave in more from the couples, and this way I could end it with a laugh. It's great."

"I believe you already," said Keith—touchingly confident, unless he was lying.

"It really is good," said Zach.  Great, now he was grumpy, too.

From the far side of the room, Ned said something to Eugene, in a slightly laughing, sly tone.  Zach wasn't close enough to hear the words, just the sound of Ned's voice, poking at Eugene. Eugene looked grumpier than ever and stalked past Ned, an angry walk, his shoulders hunching.  He looked like he wanted to punch somebody.

Keith kneaded Zach's shoulders and sighed. "Be nice to him, Zach.  He can't help how he feels."

"Who, Ned?  Oh, Eugene. Yeah, I know.  But I think we all did really good, and he shouldn't be shitty about it."

"He's going to be in the spotlight," said Keith.  "He'll be scrutinized the most."

"Yeah."  Eugene often seemed to be scrutinized the hardest in any video.  It wasn't fair, but that's how it was. He had less room for error before people thought the worst of him, or told him he was doing representation wrong, or had some other reason he should be held to a standard higher than anybody else.  He always got the most attention, good or bad, often both at once.

Zach signed a little as Keith's fingers dug into his shoulders, relieving some of his pain.  He closed his eyes, and drank in the comfort of a nice backrub after hours of hard editing. "I want to film something really relaxing next time," Zach mumbled.  "Maybe the Try Guys could try relaxing on a beach in totally normal swimwear. The Try Guys get massages. The Try Guys take naps. Also, someone else can edit the next one."

"Sure, Zach," said Keith, like he was humoring him.  "I'm sure you won't push yourself to the ragged edge and demand final say on the next edits."

"Nope," said Zach.  "You're thinking of Eugene.  I'm not the perfectionist. He is."

"You're both really bad liars," said Keith.

"What do you mean by that?"  Zach opened his eyes and tried to look back at Keith, to see his expression, but just then Keith dug into a particularly tight spot on Zach's shoulder, so he groaned and held very still instead.

  
  


"It's good," Eugene admitted reluctantly, sitting on the edge of the desk where Zach was working.  He put down a gaudily large cellophane-wrapped vegan cookie next to the computer. This was a very Eugene way of apologizing.  They were the best cookies in the city to Zach, and they weren't sold nearby, either. They were a treat Zach loved; he never got sick of them, or on them.

"Thank you.  Was that so hard?"  Zach raised his brows at him, and didn't accept the cookie, not yet—although he would, because it was his favorite and he was starving.

Eugene looked away from him, uncomfortable.  He crossed his arms, his foot bouncing a little.  He seemed twitchy and unhappy, and he raised his shoulders in an awkward shrug.  "I watched it again. It took two viewings. You're right, it's good. We'll upload it."

"Thank you, Mr. Picky," said Zach.  He could accept the cookie now. He picked it up, ripped it open, and broke off half.  

"It's just embarrassing," said Eugene, arms still crossed, staring across the office, anywhere rather than looking at Zach.  "To look so emotional on screen."

"You've gotten emotional before.  Santa Special. Parent videos. Lots of times.  Hey." He nudged Eugene, till Eugene looked at him, and then offered him half of the cookie.  The smaller half, because Zach was still a _little_ annoyed.

Eugene's quick, shy smile showed relief.  He accepted the cookie. They bumped the halves lightly together, and Zach took a bite.  

"Mm."  He closed his eyes.  It tasted so good. Had Gene driven out to get it today, or did he keep them on hand in case he felt bad for Zach when he was having a bad pain day, or wanted to say sorry about something?

"It was hard to watch," said Eugene.

"It'll really reach people.  You did great. Really. You always do great, Gene."  He nudged Eugene's denim-clad hip. "Get off my desk, okay?  Pull up a chair if you want to sit down."

"I'll sit on you in a minute," said Eugene, but he was only fake grumbling now.  "I'll sit on your face." He removed himself from the desk and, unexpectedly, walked around and draped himself around Zach's shoulders in a hug.  It was a graceful, gentle embrace.

"You still have to invite me to Thanksgiving," he said, so close to Zach's ear that his words tickled.  "And I haven't had my fake divorce yet."

"What, you want an engraved invitation to Thanksgiving?  You're invited; I already invited you. You're welcome anytime to visit my family with me.  But not the pool boy. He can't come along."

Eugene laughed, a little shaky, but real.  He drew away and ruffled Zach's hair before turning and walking off, eating his half of the cookie.

Zach shook his head and went back to work.  He had the feeling he'd missed something, but there was work to do, life to live, and a cookie to eat.  Whatever it was could wait.

And it really would be dope to have him at Thanksgiving.  Zach hoped he hadn't been kidding about that. _Fake marriage, real in-laws_ , he thought, and grinned.  They'd be nice to Eugene. Everybody liked Eugene.  How could they not?

And someday, no matter what he thought now, Eugene was sure to find somebody he loved enough to marry.  

Surely there was someone out there he could love that much.

  
  
  



End file.
